En eaux chaudes
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: (Suite de la scène de l'épisode 1 de la saison 2) Jack arrive au bordel, couvert de son propre sang. Il a prit soin des blessures d'Anne tellement souvent, maintenant c'est à son tour.


**Suite de la scène de l'épisode 1 de la saison 2, où Jack arrive au bordel couvert de sang, réimaginée par mon petit esprit pervers haha.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Anne était assise à une table du bordel depuis plusieurs heures. Elle avait eu une dure journée, et une nuit encore pire. Elle buvait une gorgée de la boisson posée devant elle quand Jack entra, titubant. Son visage et ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier, ce qui n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes.

Il se dirigea jusqu'au bar et se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite. Anne se leva pour le rejoindre sans même y réfléchir, restant néanmoins à quelques pas derrière lui.

 **« Doux Jésus… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »**

Elle le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il lui répondit d'un air se voulant nonchalant.

 **« Pareil qu'hier. Il semblerait que les choses s'aggravent. »**

Anne se rapprocha jusqu'au bar et y posa ses coudes, attendant la suite de son histoire. Il ne la regarda pas, préférant fixer le fond de son verre vide.

 **« Quand je suis arrivé sur cette île, je n'avais rien, ni biens, ni réputation. Juste un nom. Jack Rackham. Et j'ai décidé de le défendre. Des années, des putains d'années, et j'avais enfin à me construire une réputation. Dis-moi Anne, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va survivre à tout ça ? »**

Il essuya une partie du sang qui coulait de son nez du dos de sa main et se tourna légèrement vers la jeune femme restée silencieuse comme à son habitude. Il la regarda dans les yeux et sourit légèrement malgré la douleur qui brouillait sa vision.

 **« C'est si moche que ça ? »**

 **« Un peu »**

Anne approcha sa main du visage de Jack et effleura doucement sa blessure du bout des doigts. Il la laissa faire, mais grimaça de douleur en fermant les yeux.

 **« Ça a pas l'air d'être cassé, mais va falloir nettoyer ça. »**

Jack hocha la tête et la baissa de nouveau. Anne savait très bien à quel point sa précieuse réputation était importante pour lui et combien toute cette histoire le touchait. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour croire que se tenir ici debout, ses vêtements ruisselants de son sang, exposé à tous les yeux curieux, le laissait indifférent.

Elle se tourna et adressa un signe de la main à Idelle pour lui demander de faire préparer un bain. La jeune femme hocha la tête et disparut dans l'escalier. En attendant son retour, Anne servit un autre verre à Jack, et un pour elle par la même occasion. Il but docilement, ravi que l'alcool estompe quelque peu la douleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme brune redescendit les escaliers et adressa un signe de tête à Anne. Celle-ci posa une main sur le bras de Jack avec autant de douceur qu'elle le pouvait, l'invitant d'un signe de tête à la suivre. Elle passa un bras sous autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à monter les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Quand elle la referma, laissant derrière eux les regards et les bruits des conversations, ses épaules se relâchèrent un peu.

Elle se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à Jack, planté au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants et le regard dans le vide. Elle posa son chapeau sur une table et fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'aida à enlever sa veste le plus doucement possible. Elle prit soin de la poser sur une chaise au lieu de la jeter par terre comme elle le faisait habituellement, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Jack au plus haut point. Il aurait préféré qu'elle la plie, mais il appréciait le geste.

Anne revint à Jack et s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Ses doigts fins glissant habilement le long de son torse. Le jeune homme prit le temps de les observer déboutonner avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable le vêtement. Elle le fit glisser le long de ses bras, caressant légèrement ses muscles au passage.

 **« Si je dois me faire lyncher pour que tu sois aussi douce avec moi, je le referais sans hésiter… »**

Anne sourit vaguement en coin.

 **« Ferme-la Jack. »**

La chemise retirée découvrit de larges hématomes s'étalant de ses cotes jusqu'à sa hanche ainsi que dans son dos. Anne posa le vêtement taché de sang avec la veste en velours tandis que Jack enlevait ses bottes avec une grimace de douleur. Elle revint à lui et s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'elle enleva d'une main experte.

Elle se baissa pour aider Jack à retirer son dernier vêtement, puis se releva pour l'aider à entrer dans la baignoire d'où se dégageait une douce vapeur. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres de Jack à l'instant où la chaleur de l'eau l'envahit.

Anne s'agenouilla et prit un linge propre posé sur une table proche. Elle le trempa dans l'eau chaude et l'approcha doucement du visage de Jack. Il étouffa un sifflement de douleur quand elle commença à nettoyer le sang de son visage. Elle attrapa son menton pour l'empêcher de bouger.

 **« Arrête de bouger. J'essaie de faire les choses bien. »**

Il voulut répondre, mais ravala son sarcasme, jugeant que le moment était mal choisi. Au lieu de cela, il se laissa aller contre le bord de la baignoire, fermant les yeux. Il profitait de la sensation de la main de sa partenaire glisser de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son épaule. Chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, et ce malgré les années qui passaient, il ressentait la même chose, la même chaleur familière et réconfortante.

Jack fut forcé de rouvrir les yeux quand le linge mouillé quitta son visage. Anne le regardait, toujours accroupie près de la baignoire. Elle se releva et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

 **«Hey ! Où tu vas ? »**

Anne s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée, mais ne dit rien. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle avait fini son boulot, qu'elle était pas sa mère, qu'il se faisait tard et qu'elle avait la dalle, mais n'en fut pas capable devant son regard suppliant.

 **« Chérie… Reste s'il te plait… »**

Anne regarda Jack un instant. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, il savait très bien qu'elle adorait quand il l'appelait « chérie ». C'était un surnom qu'on donnait aux ladies, aux jeunes femmes qui portent de jolies robes et savent faire de la broderie, et même si elle n'était rien de tout cela, il continuait à l'appeler ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais été la plus jolie, la plus intelligente, ni la plus distinguée, et pourtant, c'était toujours elle qu'il avait choisie.

Anne lâcha la poignée de la porte et revint vers la baignoire. Elle s'agenouilla près de celle-ci et prit le visage de Jack entre ses mains avec précautions, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle l'embrassa doucement, ignorant l'eau qui coulait le long de son cou à cause des mains de Jack dans ses cheveux.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, et la jeune femme se releva. Elle se dirigea vers la table où était déjà posé son chapeau. Elle retira sa ceinture et son long manteau, les déposant à ses côtés. Elle abandonna ses bottes près de la porte, suivies de près par son pantalon. Elle sembla hésiter un moment à retirer sa chemise, les doigts posés sur le premier bouton de celle-ci, mais le regard doux et bienveillant de son partenaire sur elle l'encouragea à le faire.

Elle laissa le vêtement tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'approcha doucement de la baignoire. Jack avait les yeux rivés sur elle, détaillant chacune de ses courbes comme s'il avait peur de les oublier à la seconde où elle remettrait ses vêtements. Elle aimait qu'il la regarde comme cela, comme une femme, pas comme Anne Bonny, la dangereuse pirate.

Elle se glissa dans la baignoire à son tour, entre ses jambes. Elle laissa son dos aller contre le torse de Jack, permettant à l'eau chaude de détendre ses muscles. Jack caressa ses cheveux, et embrassa le haut de son crâne de manière protective. Ses baisers descendirent peu à peu le long de ses épaules, puis sur le haut de son dos, jusqu'à l'une des longues cicatrices qui l'ornaient.

 **« Jack… »**

Anne n'était pas habituée à ce genre de choses. Les baisers, les caresses…En temps normal, elle les évitait au maximum, mais là, c'était différent.

Jack posa des mains rassurantes sur la courbe de ses hanches et continua d'embrasser son dos comme s'il n'était pas plus recouvert de tissu cicatriciel que de peau. Jamais, non jamais il n'oublierait le passé d'Anne, mais il ferait tout pour qu'il finisse par s'estomper dans sa mémoire. Il enserra sa taille et l'amena au plus près de lui, embrassant sa nuque.

Anne ferma les yeux, bien décidée à profiter de ce moment. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était jeune, maigre, avec ses cheveux en bataille. Il n'avait l'air de rien, juste d'un gamin un peu pommé qui passait toujours inaperçu au fonds des pièces. Il avait tellement changé. Tout le monde le connaissait désormais. Quand il rentrait dans une pièce, toutes les têtes se tournaient, tout le monde se levait pour lui parler. Aux yeux de tous, il était devenu si charismatique, presque magnétique. Mais pour elle, il l'avait toujours été.

Il était toujours le même Jack qui lui avait saisi la main dans cette sordide taverne de Port-Royal alors que son mari se vidait de son sang sur le sol. Et alors qu'elle était terrifiée, tétanisée par la peur, le choc et la douleur, elle l'avait regardé pour la première fois dans les yeux. Et elle l'avait laissé l'emporter. Ils avaient couru longtemps, elle se souvenait encore de la douleur dans sa poitrine et ses jambes, de la peur qui lui serrait le cœur, mais surtout de la main chaude et rassurante dans la sienne. Et après toutes ces années, ces mains étaient toujours là, posées sur elle.

Anne rouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour faire face à Jack, se plaçant à califourchon sur ses jambes tendues. Elle caressa sa mâchoire distraitement, écoutant le clapotement de l'eau qui les entourait. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur l'île de New Providence, et les lumières de Nassau s'allumaient peu à peu dans la rue.

 **« Jack ? »**

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Ne me laisse pas partir. »**

Jack parut surpris pendant un instant, mais finit par sourire. Il caressa sa joue de sa main et amena son visage au sien. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et ils restèrent front contre front.

 **« Jamais. »**

Anne ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle entoura la nuque de Jack de ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau. Doucement, sa langue trouva un accès à la sienne. Les baisers se firent plus pressants. Les mains de Jack se raffermirent sur le bas de son dos, comme pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin, permission qu'il demandait à chaque fois. En réponse, sa partenaire lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, un air de défi dans le regard.

Jack ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il saisit doucement les cuisses d'Anne et la tira plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que leur corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Il quitta les lèvres d'Anne pour descendre ses baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Habituellement, elle l'aurait pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais le grognement de satisfaction qui s'échappa malgré elle de ses lèvres lui indiqua qu'il était bon de continuer un peu à s'occuper d'elle.

Il revint à ses lèvres tandis que ses mains prenaient la direction de sa poitrine. Il jouait avec alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer quelques légers soupirs contre les lèvres de Jack. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse, effleurant plusieurs cicatrices de batailles, dont certaines qu'elle avait recousu personnellement.

Elle s'apprêtait à glisser une main vers les parties intimes de Jack quand elle fut arrêtée par celle de Jack lui saisissant le poignet. Il la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin. Elle l'avait soigné, alors elle avait droit à un traitement de faveur. Jack laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son ventre, dessinant le contour de son nombril avant de glisser sa main entre ses jambes.

Ce qu'il était en train de faire était dangereux, il le savait. Anne n'aimait pas être contrôlée, et à raisons. À tout moment, sa main entre ses jambes pouvait ne plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir de sa vie d'avant, de James Bonny, de la violence et du viol. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait que lui n'avait jamais fait : il l'embrassa. Tendrement, sans empressement, sans y mettre aucune force. Il lui laissa assez d'espace pour qu'elle puisse se soustraire à son emprise si elle le souhaitait, et pendant un instant, elle sembla prête à le faire. Mais elle se ravisa, ses épaules se relâchèrent, et elle s'abandonna aux bras de Jack.

Il caressa doucement son intimité, puis la pénétra d'un doigt. Elle frémit et rejeta sa tête en arrière quand il commença à aller et venir en elle. Il ajouta un second doigt, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de satisfaction. Il embrassa ses clavicules en continuant son travail.

Son pouce trouva le point sensible d'Anne, qu'il caressa à chaque aller-retour. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient légèrement, elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux rebords de la baignoire pour y remédier. Elle mordait sa lèvre de toute ses forces pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit, mais le plaisir était trop grand, quelques gémissements parvinrent quand même à s'échapper malgré ses efforts.

Jack releva les yeux vers le visage d'Anne. La voir ainsi si vulnérable à lui, c'était rare, et plus qu'excitant, mais il refusait d'en profiter, en tout bon gentleman qu'il était. Respectueux, c'est ce qu'il était. Il embrassa de nouveau sa peau en accélérant la cadence. Bientôt, il sentit Anne se resserrer autour de sa main et son corps fut parcouru d'un tremblement. Elle retomba au bout de quelques secondes.

Il retira doucement sa main et l'embrassa profondément. Anne dû prendre quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration saccadée. Jack ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, assez fier de lui. Il reposa sa nuque sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux, profitant de la légère brise qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte.

Anne avait presque entièrement ses esprits. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, en profitant par la même occasion pour rafraîchir son visage. Elle devrait reconsidérer la possibilité de se laisser faire plus souvent… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, qui, malgré qu'il ait les yeux fermés, avait l'air plus que satisfait de lui. Elle eut soudain une folle envie d'effacer ce petit sourire narquois de son visage.

Elle plongea une main sous l'eau, attrapant ses parties sans plus de cérémonie, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se relever immédiatement.

 **« Anne qu'est-ce que tu… ? »**

 **« Je te rend la pareille »**

Cet acte soudain mêlé à l'excitation d'avoir vu Anne jouir de sa main suffisaient déjà amplement à le mettre en érection. La jeune femme scella ses lèvres à celles de Jack pour l'empêcher de se lancer dans un de ces grands discours qu'il appréciait tant. Il passa l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque alors que l'autre se plaça naturellement au bas de son dos.

Anne sentait qu'il l'attirait légèrement plus près de lui, et sentait la pression contre sa cuisse. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle considéra la possibilité de le faire attendre, de le torturer un peu, mais dans un élan de gentillesse, elle décida d'accéder à sa demande implicite.

De toute façon, elle aussi en mourrait d'envie. Elle le voulait en elle. Elle voulait qu'il réclame la partie d'elle qui lui appartenait. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se releva légèrement sur ses genoux.

Quand elle s'abaissa et qu'il entra en elle, Jack ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction. Il commença de lents vas-et-viens, pas besoin de se presser, au contraire. Anne laissa s'échapper quelques soupirs de satisfaction, qui se transformèrent rapidement en gémissements, elle ne prit même pas la peine de les étouffer. L'eau du bain devenue froide ne changeait rien à la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce.

Anne augmenta légèrement le rythme, ses mains se refermèrent sur les épaules de Jack pour plus d'appui. Il retira une mèche de cheveux collée à son visage en fixant ses yeux bleus. Elle accéléra encore.

Il poussa un grognement quand les ongles d'Anne s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, mais elle le fit taire rapidement par un nouveau baiser. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre qu'il ait des marques le lendemain, au contraire. Il était à elle, rien qu'à elle. Et en cet instant, elle était bien décidée à tuer quiconque pourrait bien avoir l'envie de s'approcher de _son_ Jack.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et son dos se cambra tandis qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme une seconde fois. La sensation d'Anne se resserrant autour de lui, de ses cuisses se contracter et le long soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres firent Jack suivre rapidement. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et au bout de quelques secondes, il retomba contre le bord de la baignoire.

Anne s'affala presque sur lui, a bout de force. Jack l'entoura de ses bras et ils prirent un moment pour récupérer leur souffle. Les paupières de la jeune femme se fermaient sans qu'elle ait aucun contrôle sur celles-ci tandis que sa tête reposait sur le torse de son partenaire. Elle sentit à peine les mains de Jack se glisser sous ses cuisses et la soulever comme une princesse pour la porter jusqu'au lit, peu soucieux de l'eau ruisselant de leurs corps pour s'écraser sur le sol. La chaleur des caraïbes qui pénétrait par la fenêtre les sécherait bien assez tôt.

Il déposa Anne sur le lit et vint s'allonger à ses côtés, leurs cheveux trempés mouillant les oreillers. Elle se lova néanmoins au creux de ses bras, trop fatiguée pour se soucier de ça. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour parler d'une voix empreinte de sommeil.

 **« Jack ? »**

 **« Hm ? »**

 **« Moi j'en ai rien à foutre de ta réputation… »**


End file.
